A Fairytale for You and Me
by Urei Miura
Summary: All she wanted was to save her country but it wasn't her destiny. She needs to find their savior, the hero who will save her Kingdom. He's someone who is meant to be a King ... and her husband. OC/King Izana.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note._**

 ** _So, I finally watched the anime of Akagami and I remembered that I've been way behind the manga. What I re-call, however, was how much I love Izana and he does not even appear in the story that much._**

 ** _And then I had this idea. I wanted to write this kind of genre, so there…_**

 ** _Please be patient. Hopefully, this story will progress, and be a good one._**

 ** _I'll have to read the manga too. SO._**

 ** _R &R, F&F._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The loud clashing of swords jolted her up from her sleep. The noise was then accompanied by cries of anguish and pain. Both sounds joined in harmony as it reverberated through the walls of the tower until it reached the top where she resided for seven long years. Even the flicker of the candle lights seemed to dance with the music that only plays for Death.

Althea suddenly knew that her life has started to change. She feared for the worse; she triumphed for the better. But whatever the change may bring, she's willing to accept it without reservation. Whatever it is - as long as she will not remain caged in this god-forsaken tower secluded from everyone else.

Secluded from this world.

Secluded from the life she was meant to have.

And tonight, she knew that it was about to end.

She's finally getting away.

Clumsily, Althea stood up. She wore her shoes and ran to the wooden chest that contains all her belongings. She extracted from it her travel gown, as well as her one and only cloak and hurriedly donned both clothes. She took her handbag to take whatever is important and finally decided that she only needed her undergarments. She, then, braided her hair. She, at least, wanted to do it neatly but her shaking hands were making it impossible. The sounds of heavy footsteps coming-up from below made her jump, even though she was expecting it.

It's difficult to calm down. Her heart thudded against her chest in a beat so fast, she thought her heart might burst out from her body.

She draw-in a large breath and exhaled it as soon as she sat on her bed facing the locked iron door. A second later, the door finally opened with a loud bang. Even though she knew what was going to happen, the sound and the wind that assaulted her made her cry out in surprise.

Three men stood before her. Two of them were Knights and the other a Seer.

Althea should know.

She knew them all her life.

"Well, I guess this is a big surprise!" The middle man said, grinning.

"Lance!" Althea called.

"It is? She looks like she's expecting us." The right man said.

"Gareth!"

"I would like to prolong this reunion, but there is no time." The Seer said.

"Oh, Emrys!"

"Your Majesty." The three bowed as they addressed her in chorus.

Althea launched herself to give them all a hug but it was impossible with Lance and Gareth being too large and wide. It's been so long since she saw all of them. They've changed so much.

"Are you sure this is how the new Queen behaves?" Lance, the Knight of Camellia, her own knight, chuckled as he assisted her to her feet. His big hand took hers. Gareth, the Knight of Begonia, her closest friend, took her hand bag.

They ran down the cold, spiral stairs of the tower.

"No time. No time." Emrys spoke to urge them faster.

Memories of the seven years that Althea stayed at the place all flashed before her. Not all of them were bad. There were times when she enjoyed the solitude and peace. But nevertheless, she's determined to forget all of it.

"So, the King… he's dead?" Her voice was so low, she could have whispered the question. She knew, though, that her companions heard her. Emrys decided to answer.

"Yes, His Majesty finally passed away."

"We all know it's coming. When the Royal Physician learned of the poison, it was too late." Lance added.

"The poison was never identified thus the antidote was never made. Whatever it is, it certainly came from a different country." Gareth supplied.

"It's Uncle Moria isn't it?" Althea's tone wasn't asking.

"He's one of the suspects." Lance said.

"I warned the Late Majesty when he exiled you." Emrys said, shaking his head. "I don't even need to use my power to see that. The Kingdom of Florin is not the same. The country is now full of greedy and wicked Lords aiming for the throne; all the more, that the one and only King's Heir is a female. Once you were out of the castle, His Majesty has become vulnerable to all sorts of attacks. He doesn't even realize that it's you who protects him. Who knew that he will die of poison? The irony of it all!"

"He has no choice but to exile me." Althea said, feeling the need to defend the King, her father. It was a means to console herself for not feeling anything with his death. No grief, no remorse, no anything.

"He's the King. He always has a choice." Gareth said with bitterness. "All you did was to stand-up for Your people. For Your Kingdom. The thing that he should have done."

"Don't speak of the dead that way, Sir Gareth." Emrys scolded.

Althea blinked at the emotions of Gareth's words. She almost forgot why she was exiled. It seems to be a memory from long ago. But she knew exactly what she felt that day. What happened was a long time coming.

For hundred of years, the Kingdom of Florin was afflicted with a sickness that repulsed Althea. It wasn't something she was taught. It was something she just knew. The things the Kingdom of Florin should be never were. Everything was just all wrong.

She just turned sixteen then.

 _Althea remembered how fine the day was that prompted her to stroll around the capital. The sun was bright, the sky was blue and the air was cool. Gareth and Tristan, now Knight of Mimosa, were assigned to escort her. She greeted the people she would someday rule over. They greeted her in return, some out of reverence and some out of fear, kneeling until their heads touched the ground. At that time she hadn't minded much. She was raised to be the Queen. This is the kind of adoration that the people of the land should show her. After all, her heart was only set for the best of Florin and its people._

 _It was by chance – or by fate, that they turned the wrong corner of the street and saw a High Born beating up a Commoner. It was an occurrence she knew of, but never witnessed first-hand. In their Kingdom, there was no law against violence as long as no one was killed. The right to kill was only given to the Knights of the Kingdom. Everyone was given the benefit to justify their actions, especially when inflicted by a High Born – the natural children of Florin._

 _Althea remembered so much blood. The pleading cries of the Commoner to stop pierced her heart. His words weren't something coherent anymore but were muffled sounds that strived for survival._

 _And the other people just watched, as if it's something of an entertainment for them._

 _To Althea, it wasn't. The Commoner was also one of her people._

 _It was all wrong._

 _"What are you doing?" Althea's voice shook with disgust and anger._

 _The High Born stopped and took a step back when he recognized her. He bowed. The Commoner tried to bow to her too but Althea stopped him. The mere movement would likely to kill him. His face was beaten to a pulp, it was scarcely a face._

 _"Your Highness! I was… just… this lowlife." The High Born pointed at the Commoner. "He cheated on me! Me! A High Born!"_

 _"How did he cheat on you?" Althea asked calmly._

 _"He sold me fake gems and stones! He robbed me off!" The High Born was so angry he kicked the Commoner again._

 _She threw him an icy look. "That's enough!"_

 _The High Born immediately stopped and rigidly stood in-front of her. Their audience was now gathering around them._

 _"Princess Althea…" Gareth cautioned. She saw him and Tristan placed a hand on their swords._

 _"Sir Gareth, Sir Tristan, please tend the wounds of that man." Althea ordered pointing with her hand._

 _People gasped. The High Born widened his eyes at her. It was the first time a Fanell, the Royal Family, did that._

 _"Yes, Your Highness." Tristan obliged._

 _"I wish to stay by your side." Gareth whispered at her. She nodded._

 _"Are you sure they are fake?!" She inquired. She's questioning the honor of a High Born in front of the Florin people. It never happened before - maybe because nobody cared before. Althea cared._

 _"Yes! Of course!" The High Born took a bag out of his pocket and took some specimen and held it in front of her. "I paid five gold coins for these!"_

 _Althea turned to their audience. "Is there anyone here who can appraise if these gems are genuine or not?"_

 _Her voice was clear. It was a demand._

 _"Here, Your Highness." A balding man with thick spectacles came forward and bowed. A Commoner. Althea nodded._

 _"I need another one." Althea looked at where the High Borns were standing to watch them. One man took a step forward._

 _"The name is Tyron, from the Marigold Family. I'm at your disposal, Your Highness." He executed a perfect bow._

 _Althea let the two men examine all the stones. When they're done, Sir Tyron gave the conclusion._

 _"The smaller stones are of low qualities, but the bigger ones, like the rubies and sapphires are exquisite." Sir Tyron explained._

 _"Are they genuine or not?" Althea said impatiently._

 _"They are genuine." Sir Tyron said. The people in the crowd gasped. Althea looked at the appraising Commoner._

 _"I agree with the Sir, Your Highness. Its equivalent to ten gold coins." He said._

 _The accused High Born turned white._

 _When he attempted to say something, Althea gave him a challenging look to stop him._

 _"You, Sir will make sure that the man will get what he deserves not just with his goods but with the damage you inflicted on him. You will also answer for this unfairness you caused." Althea said._

 _Later, the commoner who appraised the gem was murdered. The next day, the accused High Born was killed. Rumors started to circulate. All Knights were investigated and proven innocent. The peace and order of Florin was disrupted. The discrimination between the High Borns and Commoners intensified. The King finally ordered her exile to prevent the further escalation of the problem which she caused._

And that was seven years ago.

Her foot was suddenly caught by something, interrupting her memories. She would have fallen on her face, had not Lance held her by the waist. The stairwell was barely lit, but she still saw what caused her to stumble. It's the lifeless body of one of the soldiers that guards the tower.

They passed more dead bodies on the way. Althea bit her lip.

"Don't." Lance warned when he heard her sobbed.

"They never should have…"

"These people were your Uncle's men-at-arms. If anything, they're nothing but scums."

"Still…"

"They wouldn't feel what you feel if the situation was reversed." Lance said.

She finally nodded. All she felt was guilt. What happened to them was a sacrifice for her sake, and for that she will carry it on her shoulder for the rest of her life.

They finally arrived at the bottom of the tower where two more knights await tending the horses. Gavin and Percy, Knight of Freesia and Delphi respectively.

"Gavin! Percy! Oh my gosh, how you've grown!" Althea greeted, hugging them both. The last time she saw them, they were but twelve years old, training under Lance to be a knight. She realized that seven years was indeed a very long time.

"Your Majesty." Gavin and Percy bowed.

And then Gavin said, pouting at her: "At least you could have let as bow to you first. Queens don't hug their Knights."

"I'm the Queen now, am I?" She breathed. A queen. She has now the power to make the changes the Kingdom needed. She understood a lot of things during her exile. It will not going to be easy. People are motivated with things that will destroy not just their selves but other people too. At worse, it will be a country. And she will do everything to prevent that to happen.

"By the laws of the Kingdom you have to marry and have a King before you can exercise your powers. You owe it to Florin to give an heir. The blood of Fanell will forever run through the land." Emrys contradicted her thoughts.

"I hate the Florin Laws." She scrunched her nose. In their Kingdom, female is and forever will be the weaker gender. To get allegiance, loyalty and acknowledgement, she needed a King.

"Obviously. You wouldn't be here if you love it." Percy said sarcastically, looking at the tower.

She smiled. "I missed you too, Percy."

She studied the horses with wonder. Its been seven years since she saw animals and she was struck at the wonder that came to her when she saw one. "I even missed the horses."

"Here, here. Now, listen." Emrys voiced boomed.

"So what's the plan? I can't go back to the castle just like this. I need the King's pardon." Althea said. She tried to order her mind on what she will do first once she's in the castle. The King's burial, she supposed take the highest priority.

"Luckily, I have it with me." Emrys pulled out the Selection Ring. The one that chooses the rightful ruler of the Kingdom by eliminating the King's Heir except one who would then marry and propagate again, until the next selection comes.

The ring emits a poison that would kill any man. The blood of Fanell is presumed to have the natural anti-body for any poison, but only the strongest shall survive. The ring will continue to increase the dosage until someone from the King's Heir would develop immunity for it. The rest must, as a rule, die.

The ring killed five of the King's Heir during her father's time. The ring chose her father. It would have killed six of them if her Father didn't save his youngest brother, Moria. The late majesty's first mistake was to remove the Selection Ring from his brother's finger before it killed him completely.

Althea remembered wearing the ring when she was five. It did not kill her.

It was the second mistake her father made. Since she wasn't killed, the King didn't see the need to produce another heir, preferably male. Thus, her predicament right now. A queen is as vulnerable as any other female in the Kingdom when it comes to marriage.

"The King pardoned me?" She couldn't believe her father would pardon her at all.

"Actually no. I took it from his finger."

"Emrys!" Althea was aghast.

He waved his hand. "He is dead anyway. We know the Ring is the most important property of this Kingdom. It's the only authority that the people of Florin will acknowledge."

Emrys slid the ring to her right index finger. Everyone held their breath. Even Althea had a tiny doubt that the poison will not kill her.

"Like I said, you are the ruler of Florin." Emrys sighed a relief.

"The plan?" Althea reiterated.

"The plan is..." Emrys started. The Four Knights gulped behind Emrys and gave her a pleading look to agree whatever the Seer has to tell her. Althea started to scowl. "… You'll have to find your King first."

Althea was taken aback. "I'll find a King? That's the plan?!"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Not here in the Kingdom, that I'm pretty sure."

"What?"

"And no one will go back to the castle except for the Knights."

"But Emrys, the King is dead. What will happen to Florin if I leave?!"

"No one except us knows that yet. I used my, um, ah powers a little bit."

"Emrys!" Althea finally shouted. The Knights winced.

"Your Majesty, I've been the Seer of Florin since the beginning of this Kingdom. I know what I'm saying. Now, you listen to me." He said with the tone that indicated he was serious.

"The Kingdom of Florin is in peril. I saw our enemy and they will bring the first war to ever come to this Kingdom. It will take a lot of lives. You will not be able to save the Kingdom with your own. I saw a savior, our future King, and he will lead us into victory."

"War?" Althea squeaked. "And who is this enemy you speak about?"

"Moria." Emrys spoke. "He is meant to live and cause this war."

"Cause this war?! You mean to say that the people who will die – all the mothers, fathers and their children… they will die because Uncle Moria is meant to live and cause this war?"

"Eveything happens for a reason my child, but believe that it's for the best. For the Kingdom of Florin to thrive; for the new generation to see the world a better place, Florin needs to die and live again."

"Why don't we just eliminate Uncle Moria right now?" Althea asked, unfeeling of her evil Uncle. Just the thought of him turned her stomach. The man wanted to marry her, his own niece, just so he could get the throne. He's really cunning. He controlled half of the Kingdom since the Late King trusted him.

"He's in Alcatraz." Gareth said.

"Alca..? Where is that?"

"The land of the savages. Sir Bedwyr, Sir Galahad, and Sir Boris reported that Moria plan to make an army out of the inhabitants of the accursed land and bring them here in Florin. The gears had already started. We have no choice. Sir Kay said that the revolution army against the High Borns is already set in motion." Lance explained.

"They only needed the perfect opportunity." Gareth said.

"The King's death." Althea answered.

The Knights nodded.

"The situation worsened ever since the Late Majesty exiled you." Percy said. "You gave the Commoners the courage to fight for their rights."

"It is their right. The Fanells, nor the High Borns don't have any power to take it away from them. They are also people of this Kingdom."

"Just so. The tension in the Capital City of Camellia is getting worse and worse." Gavin stated.

Althea looked at Emrys. "This hero you speak of. It isn't one of the Knights? Couldn't I just marry one of them?"

She couldn't leave the Kingdom when it's like this. She is the ruler. It is her duty to make the Kingdom of Florin safe. She is the queen. She doesn't want to desert her people just so she could find a husband, especially when there's a war that's bound to happen. She hated the fact that she has the right to the power but can't use it.

"Lance can be my King. Or Gareth. Or Tristan." Althea suggested.

Lance and Gareth coughed awkwardly at the background.

"I'm honoured with the offer, Your Majesty, but I'm engaged." Lance said.

"Engaged? You? To whom?" Althea said, completely shocked.

"Calm down, my dear. I'm engaged to Lady Gwen." Lance said, using his endearment of her.

"But… but…" She couldn't imagine her own Knight, Lance who has been there since she was born to dedicate his life to someone else – to this Lady Gwen.

"She's from a respectable family, Your Majesty." Lance informed.

"What about me?" Althea asked desperately.

Everyone is changing. This isn't what she's expecting. The people who took care of her, who grew up with her, they are all changing.

"You will find your King." Lance said solemnly.

"Gareth…" Althea turned to her friend.

"I can't marry you. I'm not suited to be a King, as you well know."

"Are you engaged too?" She asked, despairingly.

"No."

"Enough!" Emrys shouted impatiently. "I told you Your Majesty, the King, Florin's King, and most importantly your husband is not from this country. You my Queen, Gareth, Gavin and Percy will journey through the continents to find him. It is your destiny."

He swished his hands at the word destiny. Right now, she hated that word. It's as if she was meant to waste all that seven years in the tower just for this to happen. To find herself a King. Because its destiny.

"What about Lance?"

"He'll stay here. If he's missing, it will create suspicions. She is your Knight after all." Emrys said.

Gareth help her ride her horse. The rest of the Knights mounted theirs.

"Oh, and I forgot, you must come back here on the fifth month. My powers can only hold my trick for five months. Moria is expected to arrive at that time too. By then, I hope five of you will come back to this country." Emrys added.

"You mean I barely have five months to find my King!?" Althea yelled.

"If your journey will be lucky, yes. But if it's not, it will be lesser than that. And Queens don't shout. Maybe after all these troubles, I will teach some manners in you."

"Emrys, how am I supposed to know he is my King!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Your heart and soul will know."

"Are you really sure it's not one of the Knights."

"Do you doubt my abilities?"

"No."

"Then stop complaining." The Seer shoved bags of golden coins to her, Gareth, Gavin and Percy.

"You're lucky I have the key to the treasury. This will fund your journey. It's more than enough. You can buy clothes and all that is necessary, seeing Your Majesty hadn't brought that much. I must ensure the comfort of the Florin's Queen after all."

"Well, I'm a Queen who don't really have that much." Althea quipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_** _: **Well, I'm kind of worried about getting King Izana OC so I'm a little bit hesitant writing his POV.**_

 ** _Well, he's going to be OC. Hopefully I'll improve next time:)_**

 ** _And, I'm still stuck with Chapter 16 in the manga. Hazukashii!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _The Third Month, Kingdom of Clarines._**

 _The Royal Palace_

It was another uneventful day for the King of Clarines, Izana Wistaria.

He still hasn't completely gotten used to being the King even though he was brought up to be one. When he was the First Prince, he has taken the liberties to do a lot of things, but now, he has to be more careful of his actions. Well, he always has. His tasks weren't even a problem for he has the confidence to do all of it well enough, as expected of a King.

It just that this time - just for this day, he needed something different.

The paper works and consultations with the other Lords kept him cooped-up in the palace and the routine suddenly aggravated him. It's already been a week when he started to feel strangely restless and anxious. It's as if something was going to happen but he had no idea what.

And he really doesn't like not knowing it.

He left the Study Room and quietly wandered around the corridors of the palace, deciding for a breath of fresh air when he saw a smoke coming from the harbour. It was a contrast to the wonderful day of cloudless blue sky in the Kingdom. Several of the palace guards already took notice and they deployed a number of soldiers to see to it.

Well, he got what he's asking for. The smoke was surely something different.

He immediately headed to the stables and directed the stable master to saddle his horse for him.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, where are you headed?" The stable master asked timidly.

Izana smiled. "To something different."

Three guards already appeared beside him to ensure his safety before he could get past the gates.

The harbour was more or less than fifteen minutes away from the palace, and if the smoke was any indication, something was burning really fast. The smoke was already thick and black. Izana can already smell the burning wood. It wasn't helping that it's in the harbour where strong gust of winds blew to help the sailing of the ships.

They finally arrived and Izana saw the Rosythe Inn burning. People were already united in throwing pails of water to the burning establishment. The fire wasn't that big yet, but it worsens each second. If they don't do something, it will immediately engulf the second floor.

"Keep the water coming!" He ordered to the guards, coming down from his horse. He, then, addressed the people who were watching. "I need everyone to help."

Immediately, everyone present in the harbour help douse the fire.

He spotted a bunch of people, beaten-up and tied together in captivity huddled in the corner, guarded by the Captain of the Guards. They clearly weren't from the Kingdom.

"Who are they?" He asked the Captain. He bowed at him before answering.

"A bunch of criminals, Your Majesty, from the Kingdom of Eraosa. They were brought here by a noble of the country. The inn-owner said they terrorized not only the inn staff but also his guests."

The Captain of the Guards pointed a gentleman being treated by the physician. He was stabbed in his middle, and although it wasn't life-threatening, it was still enough to weaken a well-built man like him. The country of Eraosa is very far from Clarines. Izana was curiously interested to what brought them here at his Kingdom and caused this trouble.

"I thank you, Captain, for capturing them before they killed the gentleman."

"Ah, ehm. Actually, Your Majesty, when we arrived, all of them were already down. The gentleman's work, I presume. The fire originated from the kitchen and unfortunately it already spread throughout the whole floor. We have no choice but to retreat."

Izana nodded. He was actually impressed with the gentleman who fought ten criminals by himself.

"Are all the guests evacuated?" Izana asked, concerned.

"The nobleman from Eraosa was missing and there's a lady..." The Captain said gravely. "We feared that they're both trapped in the second floor, but there seems to be no sign of them yet."

The gentleman suddenly groaned. "Your Majesty…" He croaked weakly.

Izana came to his side and looked at him. He was very well-dressed, despite all the blood. There's a possibility that he could be a noble too, from another country. He hoped he's not. This is going to be a serious concern if he was, and that's the last thing he would want. Although it might be too late, considering what the nobleman from Kingdom of Eraosa did.

"Your Majesty…" The gentleman said again.

"Gareth!" Two young males suddenly appeared and immediately went to the wounded man. Both lads were well-dressed and well-built like the man they called Gareth. Also, they looked well-trained in the arts of fighting, judging from their cautious movements.

"What happened?" The young male with brown hair asked.

"Who on earth did this to you?" The one with ash-blond hair asked.

Gareth was unfortunately indisposed to answer their questions.

And then the two boys suddenly gasped.

"Where's Your…"

Their question was interrupted when a window opened with a loud thud from the second floor.

A raven-haired female in white dress suddenly emerged, coughing. Her long hair danced with the both fire and wind. She was carrying a bunch of clothes and three-swords with her. She hurriedly walked toward the edge of the roof, her eyes searching the people below who were now watching her with interest.

Her eyes came upon their direction and immediately went above them.

"Your Majesty!" The two young lads called.

Izana was now sure they weren't calling him.

"Is Gareth all right?" She asked, her voice loud and clear.

"He's going to live." The brown-haired lad said.

"What happened?!" The lad with an ash-blond hair asked worriedly.

 ** _Rosythe Inn, Three Hours Earlier_**

They've arrived at the Kingdom of Clarines a week ago, and Althea already decided that it's the finest country she has visited so far. Emrys instructed them to conceal their own identities to prevent Moria from knowing that they left the Kingdom. Gareth, Gavin and Percy assigned themselves the role of being her "strong, good-looking and trustworthy brothers." They will be assuming the status of Commoners who lost their home and in search of a country where they could stay comfortably. She didn't mind. She can't be a Queen right now, even if she wants to anyway.

After travelling the seas for five long days, they finally arrived at their first Kingdom, the country of Eraosa. She suddenly realized how big and wonderful the world is. Every place has its own story to tell, with people with their own identity, tradition and culture. She suddenly wondered why Florin chose to shut itself from the world. Her country wasn't really the friendliest country there is. Only a few Outsiders were allowed to enter – only those people who work for her Uncle Moria.

She hadn't wasted the opportunity of learning about each country they had visited, especially with the way they govern their country. She might be able to apply their laws and rules to Florin. She decided to take notes. Unlike Florin though, all of the countries she visited has what they call men of titles, also called nobles. It was the equivalent of their High Borns. The nobles were granted their own piece of land and people where they could exercise their own authority. It was an interesting delegation of power, although she was not sure if this could work in her country. Politics concerning these nobles, she observed, were messy.

With all her studying, the mission of finding her King became the last priority. That was until a nobleman, named Lord Dincly, from the Kingdom of Eraosa, out-of-the-blue proposed to her. He actually demanded her to marry him. He owned the land where they stayed and apparently the Lord was under the assumption that everything and everyone who set foots in his lands were automatically his property.

Lord Dincly was a large man. He was very stout with a weird moustache that surrounded his stout face. Althea was sure that he is not her King. She honestly does not care what her King's appearance would be, as long as the man's character met her standards. Lord Dincly obviously didn't meet it. And she always trusted her instinct about people. Her instinct says that Lord Dincly isn't a respectable man he portrays himself to be. Proving that would be the way he managed his temper when she rejected him. He dared to raise his hand to her. Thankfully, her "brothers" were there to protect her.

They have to get out the Kingdom of Eraosa because of him.

Althea's husband-hunting and king-finding mission was nothing but difficult! She doesn't have the luxury of time to meet every man who exist outside of Florin and wait for her heart and soul to tell her who is her King. What on earth was Emrys thinking?! Four Kingdoms, and there still is nothing.

Now she's on her Fifth Country.

And Clarines Kingdom is making her forget everything except of how awed she was to the land. She was impressed that females are allowed to have a position in the kingdom – especially as physicians. Florin only allowed the male High Borns to take up that position and they weren't even as good as Clarines' healers.

The need to learn ignited within her once again. She promised Gareth that she'll find the King here, or if not, then definitely on the next Kingdom if he gives her more time to learn about Clarines and her government. They were on their third month and getting farther and farther away from Florin. At this rate, it would take a month to go back. And that means she has but two months away to find the King.

They're staying at Rosythe Inn. The owner and his wife were very hospitable and charming people. Gavin and Percy are testimony of comfortable it was for they were nowhere to be found - again, leaving their swords behind. The two Knights always make sure that they go around every Kingdom, but this was the first time they left their weapons. They probably felt Clarines to be a peaceful, crime-free country.

"I'll probably need to talk to them. Knights don't leave their swords behind." Gareth grumbled as he shoved a spoonful of food to his mouth.

They were having their breakfast at the first floor, same with the other guests.

"You don't say." Althea mocked comically. Gareth also left his sword upstairs.

"Guilty as charged." Gareth grinned.

"The owner assured us that Gavin and Percy will be safe." Althea said. She suddenly took out a small record book and a pen from her pocket and started writing something.

"I wanted to ask their King how he protects his Kingdom." Althea added thoughtfully. "It might be useful against Uncle Moria."

"Well, you can, if you reveal that you the Queen of Florin. Although, last time I checked, our Kingdom doesn't have a good reputation with other countries." Gareth said.

She pouted. "Well, it couldn't be helped. A hundred years of isolation from Outsiders make us ignorant and uncivilized of sorts."

"I can't wait for you to change that." Gareth wiggled his eyebrows.

"Look forward to it! I have a lot of things to learn about proper governance of a country. This journey is really enlightening." Althea smiled.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when a loud noise came from the outside. Gareth immediately took a protective stance toward her at the same time cussing about forgetting his sword. He took the bread knives on their table. It was better than nothing.

A second later, the door of the inn exploded and revealed a group of rowdy, poorly-dressed men.

"We've travelled long and far and we are really famished!" The largest of them, the leader, announced. "We liked to be served."

The owner cautiously walked to them. "I'm afraid we don't have room for all of you, sirs." He declined politely.

The leader scowled and without a second thought slapped the owner so hard, he fell to the ground. Althea flinched at the violence. The group of men started turning tables and causing havoc. The guests screamed and tried to get out of the place.

So much for the safety of Clarines, Althea thought.

Gareth, with his back in front of her, pushed her slowly and quietly to the corner until her back hit the wall.

"Your Majesty, as I'm distracting all of them, I want you to go your way out through the kitchen and call for help." Gareth whispered.

"What do you mean by distracting all of them?! They're ten of them, and in case you didn't notice, all of them are armed." Althea protested. The kitchen was a few meters away from them. She could run to it in a few seconds, if she's lucky.

"Are you saying I can't do it?" He has the gall to smile.

"Gareth, you don't have your sword!"

"I have knives."

"No. I'll just run upstairs to get your sword." Althea decided.

"Althea." Gareth warned. Althea would have pointed out that a Knight doesn't call their Queen by her name but he shot her a dangerous look, she pursed her lips.

"You'll get hurt." Athea finally said. Gareth sighed.

"They're from the Kingdom of Eraosa, Your Majesty. I'm afraid to tell you that this is Lord Dincly's making."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's actually there." Gareth pointed with his chin. Althea saw a stout man in the middle of the group of men. The others tower above him so she didn't see him at all.

"I should do what you said, shouldn't I?"

Gareth nodded.

"As long as you promise me that you'll be okay." Althea demanded. Gareth was the closest she has for a sibling and she couldn't help but be worried for him.

"I promise I'll live."

"Gareth!"

"Your Majesty, just in case you haven't noticed, they are eleven of them, if you include the Lord. And all of them are armed." He repeated what she said before.

Before Gareth could act his plan though, Lord Dincly saw her and immediately ordered her capture. Gareth cursed as he and the rowdy men launched themselves to attack each other.

Althea immediately ran to the kitchens, shocking the cook and his helpers. She almost got out of the inn when a fierce grip caught her hand, pulling her back. She almost fell on her back. The leader of the rowdy men grabbed her middle and tossed her on his shoulder. The kitchen staffs made a run to the exit.

"Please call for help!" Althea called out to them.

The leader chuckled and carried her back to the dining room in such an undignified manner. Althea held herself with pride despite her position. There was no way she would cower down to these people. She is a Queen.

She saw Gareth holding up his fight. Three of the men were already down.

"Here she is, Lord Dincly." The leader said.

Lord Dincly appeared in front of her and smirked.

"You, my Lady Althea, will marry me whether you like it or not."

Lord Dincly's footman appeared from the entrance, carrying a large box. He was followed by a visibly shaking priest. It took all her strength not to gasp and to keep her face passive. She learned a long time ago that negative emotions bring all sort of excitement to other people, thanks to her Uncle Moria. Lord Dincly wasn't any different.

"We will be having my wedding ceremony upstairs. You do understand, my Lady, that it's the best we could do with all of this mess." Lord Dincly said, waiving the chaos of the fighting men.

"Althea!" Gareth yelled as he punched and was punched.

She exhaled.

"Bring me down." She ordered, enough for the leader of the rowdy men and Lord Dincly to hear. It took the man a second before he followed her order.

Straightening her back, she stood her ground and stared at Lord Dincly. She, then, looked at the footman.

"Bring the box to my room." Althea said.

Lord Dincly smiled at her triumphantly.

"Your Maj… Althea!" Gareth yelled again. She shook her head at him, telling him not to worry and then walked upstairs. The footman immediately followed without waiting for Lord Dincly's permission.

Gareth cussed more loudly. She heard loud sounds of crashing of glasses and woods, grunts and groans of men but she didn't look back.

She'll deal with Lord Dincly herself.

She opened her room and Lord Dincly ordered his footman to open the box. It was a wedding dress. The footman carefully laid it out on her bed.

"If you plan to escape, you'll never see your brother alive again." Lord Dincly smiled. The priest whimpered.

"Rest assured that I won't do that. Leave this room so I can wear the dress. I will tell you when I'm done." Althea raised an eyebrow at him.

They left her without another word.

She hastily wore the wedding dress. It was simple, yet beautiful. Lord Dincly's wardrobe taste was probably the only redeeming quality about him.

Althea immediately collected her knights' weapon, their Florin uniforms, and the bag of gold coins they left behind. The four of them stayed in one room for her safety. Luckily, Lord Dincly didn't notice or if he did, he didn't think anything about it. They're siblings, as far as he's concerned. She carefully tucked everything in so it's easy to carry once she's escaped.

All of a sudden, the burning wood assaulted her nose. She heard shouting from below. Lord Dincly suddenly opened her door, frightfully coughing.

"The inn is on fire!" The priest finally said. "We have to go down now!"

Lord Dincly ignored the man, and then ordered the footman to close the door.

"After you wed us." He insisted. He took out a small knife and held it in front of the priest.

"But…"

"You better start the ceremony now."

Thin smoke was slowly penetrating the room. At this rate, they were all going to die.

"Father, forgive me for what I'm about to do." She suddenly addressed the priest. All of them looked at her, confused.

With all the speed and strength she could muster, she took one of the swords without taking off its scabbard and whacked it to Lord Dincly's head. He dropped down to the floor, totally unconscious. The footman was going to attack her but she put her hands up to stop him.

"Open the door." Althea ordered him. The footman followed her immediately. All they could see was smoke. They headed for the stairs but it was already burning. Althea instructed them to head back to her room, checking on the way the other rooms for other people. They were the only one left.

"We're trapped." The priest said worriedly. He started coughing.

"But we are not going to die. I need you two to calm down." Althea opened the window and started to climb-up. She told the footman to hand her the clothes and the swords. From the roof, she could see the smoke coming from the first floor. She's starting to feel the heat of the fire. She hoped everyone was safe.

She hurriedly ran to the edge to see if they could jump. They can but without injuries. People were already starting to douse the fire. She searched for Gareth and saw him lying on the ground a few feet away. He's being treated by a female physician. He was covered in blood. Percy and Gavin were already with him.

She hurried to where they were.

"Your Majesty!" The two young lads yelled at her, looking up.

"Is Gareth all right?" She asked.

"He's going to live." Percy said

"What happened?!" Gavin asked. "Are you harmed? Are you all right?!"

Althea didn't answer Gavin, instead she positioned herself to the edge of the roof to throw at them their belongings.

"What are you doing!" Gavin and Percy ran closer.

"Catch!" She instructed and she threw their uniforms and swords. Gavin and Percy perfectly caught them.

And then she came back to the window.

Percy and Gavin cried in horror and cussed at the same time.

The footman and the priest were still having difficulty to lift Lord Dincly. Althea was worried he wouldn't fit to the window. She couldn't lift her up on her side. She told the priest to switch with her.

Smoke already filled half of the room. She finally succumbed to coughing.

After minutes of pushing and pulling, they've finally got Lord Dincly out. At the same time that the door burst into flames.

 _…_

The fire finally reached the second floor. Smoke started to come out from the windows. And the lady in a wedding dress went back after throwing clothes and swords to the two lads.

It did not escape Izana that they called her 'Your Majesty'.

Izana mounted his horse and instructed two guards to keep an eye on the two lads. He then instructed the rest of the guards to position themselves around the perimeter and help the people put out the fire. Luckily, they were near the sea so they would never run out of water.

Instead of the lady, a priest and a footman appeared on the roof pushing and rolling a rather fat man over the edge. Izana surmised that the unconscious man was the Lord Dincly of Kingdom of Eraosa.

To Izana's relief the lady appeared a second later.

"Gavin, Percy!" She called. The two lads answered.

The lady, without warning, pushed Lord Dincly.

"Catch!" She said for the second time. The priest, the footman and the two lads gasped in surprise. Lord Dincly came down at the two lads, pressing them on their backs on the ground. Thankfully, all of them were safe and sound.

The lady stood up and looked at the crowd. She held herself like a queen and everyone's attention was on her. She caught his gaze and held it.

"We are going to jump." She announced.

Upon hearing the lady's announcement, the two lads scrambled out of Lord Dincly, leaving him on the ground. Izana heard himself barking orders to form a human cushion to catch them. All of a sudden, her safety was his top priority. He was in the middle of instructing his men when windows from the second floor exploded sending shattered glasses and pushing the three people out of their balance. The priest and the footman fell but thankfully grabbed the edge of the roof.

The lady wasn't that lucky.

Izana kicked his horse toward her.

The impact of catching her almost threw them out of the animal but Izana tightened the grip of his thighs and eventually regained his balance. The lady gasped for breath, as if she finally came out of the water. She awkwardly shifted her body against him so she could look at him, unconsciously grabbing his arms.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. It was a clear violet, full of wonder and life. And when she smiled at him, Izana's only thought was how beautiful she is. He thought he stopped breathing.

The trance was interrupted when he felt a drop of water on his face. He looked up and saw the darkening clouds. He sighed a relief. It's going to rain, just exactly what they needed.

The horse trotted and Izana guided it to the crowd who was panicking with the two men dangling around the roof. Izana finally called out to them to let go. It took a moment before their hesitation vanish and let the crowd catch them.

The two lads came to them and addressed the lady.

"Your Majes… Althea, are you alright?!" The ash-blonde lad asked.

"Our sister, Althea." The brown-haired lad added for his sake.

"Is that Lord Dincly? What the hell is he doing here?" The ash-blonde continued to ask, distress apparent on his face. "And why are you wearing a wedding dress?"

She lifted a hand to stop them from questioning. She attempted to come down from the horse, but Izana gripped her tighter and prevented her from doing just that.

She looked at him questioningly. "I'm fine now, my good Sir. I'd like to go to my brothers now."

Izana just smiled at her. The Captain of the Guard came toward them.

"Your Majesty!" The guard called.

Izana and Lady Althea looked at him, much to the confusion of the guard. The two lads cleared their throats and Lady Althea averted her gaze elsewhere.

"The fire is now in control." He reported. "It's a good thing, too, that it's going to rain soon. We're going to hold Lord Dincly, his footman and the priest in custody for questioning. While the ten criminals will be directly sent to prison."

Izana nodded at him. "Good work captain. I entrust you to do the rest."

Izana looked at the two lads. "And gentlemen, I invite you and your sister to the palace. Captain, could you lend these lads a horse?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." The captain turned to do his order. A second later, a guard handed the two lads a horse to ride.

Lady Althea looked at him, frowning. "Your Majesty, I don't think that is necessary. My older brother is wounded and I'd like to remain by his side."

"You have my word that he's in good hands."

Izana turned his horse, positioned Lady Althea comfortably with her back to him and kicked his horse for a run. The rain finally poured down when they were finally safe inside the Royal Palace of Clarines.

Meeting Lady Althea and her 'brothers' and then bringing them with him gave Izana the feeling that it's not just this day that's going to be different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She didn't believe Emrys then. But when it happened, it was like magic.

When their eyes met, she heard and felt that one distinct heartbeat. It was mellow, soothing even, but so different it startled her. She didn't know what it was but it was light and freeing. And then she was thrown out of balance, literally and figuratively. When she fell, she knew he's going to be there to catch her. When their body touched, it made her heart beat the second time.

The feeling took her breath away.

That's when she knew.

Althea finally found him.

Her King.

Her husband.

Just like Emrys said, her heart and soul knew.

She squirmed to take a good look at him. He has blond hair, long enough that he could tie it in a ponytail. His face was surely handsome but what Althea noticed the most were his eyes. It was icy blue, sharp and intelligent, calculating and intuitive. She was so awed that she could tell these things just by looking at his eyes, she smiled.

And then the guard called him 'Your Majesty'. Initially, she thought he was calling her but then he looked at the guard too.

Her heart beat for the third time but only to break into pieces.

There must be a mistake.

"I invite you and your sister to the palace." He addressed Percy and Gavin.

"Your Majesty…." She tried. When the man did not correct her, she felt confusion and then despair. Maybe all that heart thumping experience she had minutes ago wasn't because she found her King. Maybe, it was because of what happened at the inn, with Lord Dincly, with Gareth, and with the fire. Surely, what happened was absolutely disorienting. She almost died falling from the roof, didn't she?

"My older brother was wounded, Your Highness. I would like to remain by his side." She said.

"You have my word that he is in good hands." He said.

He grabbed her middle and turned her around, positioning her against his chest without saying anything else. There was that feeling again.

Althea started to panic.

There must be a mistake! He couldn't be her husband!

A rain drop fell on her face as if to slap her back to reality.

When they arrived at the Royal Palace, the rain finally poured down. The palace guards greeted him and assisted him down. There was no more doubt that he is the King of Clarines.

Althea wanted to cry. Emrys didn't give her any warning that her husband might already be a King of another Kingdom. Wouldn't that complicate things? She was expecting a Commoner or even a Lord who would be willing to leave his home and settle at Florin, not the King! Althea can give a hundred, even a thousand reasons why her husband can't be a King from another Kingdom. First and foremost, would be the impending war in Florin. It's too dangerous for someone like him to be involved. It will not just endanger himself but his country and people as well.

The King of Clarines assisted her down the horse. He was a lot taller up-close. He wasn't large like Gareth but still, he was well-built. He is strong enough to fight any man, especially her Uncle Moria. Oh, if only he wasn't the King!

She didn't realize they were still holding hands until Percy and Gavin caught her attention.

"There is a room prepared where your sister can rest. Given what happened today, I think she'll need that." The King of Clarines suggested, looking at Percy and Gavin straight in the eyes.

"We appreciate your concern Your Highness, but… ah…" Gavin fidgeted.

"We need to stay by our sister's side. Always." Percy said averting his eyes at him.

Althea found it amusing that the two knights were wary of someone. Percy and Gavin were usually confident and intimidating. It's amazing that the King of Clarines can make them cower like this.

"We are truly humbled by the invitation Your Highness, but…" Percy added.

"We should see our older brother immediately." Gavin finished. "We are really worried."

The King of Clarines smiled at them.

A smile that knows everything.

Althea quietly sighed.

"All right, I'll arrange that your brother will be treated here in the palace." The King said.

"Your Highness, that's not necessary!" Percy and Gavin chorused.

Althea interrupted them by clearing her throat. The three men's attention turned to her.

"Your Highness, I think introduction should be in order." She said.

The King of Clarines assessed for a brief moment and then nodded his assent. Percy and Gavin looked at her questioningly.

"But!" She immediately added. "Due to our circumstances, I would to request your audience privately, Your Highness." She heard Percy and Gavin gasp. Althea ignored it and focused instead on the King of Clarines, which she found difficult to do. If only he wasn't the King.

…

"Very well. Follow me to my study." Izana said. He already knows that these people are not what they seem to be. The woman was willing to disclose their identity and he was fairly curious as to who they are - as to who exactly is she.

His Study Room isn't exactly where he would welcome his guests; in fact, they were defying the palace protocol but it was the closest room from where they are. He's being considerate not to exhaust the woman. But when her face lit up from the sight of the room, he seems to have made the right decision.

"No, stay here." The woman instructed her 'brothers' outside the room.

"But…" The lad with the ash-blond hair protested.

"Gareth is going to get furious." The lad with the brown hair warned the woman.

The woman just nodded her head and then closed the door.

Izana was about to direct her to sit but the woman held her ground and smiled at him. Izana remained standing.

"We are humbled by your Kingdom's hospitality and we deeply apologize for our unannounced visit." She started. "Rest assured that we are only here for a short visit and not for anything else."

With a perfect bow, she addressed him. "Your Highness, King of Clarines, I am Althea Kassandra Fanell from the Kingdom of Florin."

Izana's eyes widened. The sight of the beautiful woman wearing a wedding dress bowing before him assaulted his senses. She looked regal even when her long raven hair was in disarray and her dress torn and burnt.

That, and the fact that she is from no less the Kingdom of Florin.

"From the Kingdom of Florin. The Land of the Faeries."

He repeated, saying it more to himself.

"Indeed, my Kingdom was called the Land of the Faeries a long time ago."

"Your Kingdom?" Izana asked.

"My Kingdom." Althea nodded. "I cannot say anything more."

The Kingdom of Florin was as good as a legend itself. There was no recorded information about the Kingdom except people who supposedly went there never returned to tell the tale. It was said that beings with magical powers live there. It was a place where the myths and legends collide with reality. What the world only knew, what Izana only knew, was that the royal family of Fanell was the ruler of the Kingdom since the beginning of time. No one can vouch for their existence though, until today.

"Alright." He acquiesced. "I suppose this has to do with your circumstances that you said earlier."

"You believed me?!" She asked him incredulously.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Well, usually you'll ask about Florin. Many people don't even know it exists."

"I guess I'm not one of them, then."

Althea sighed a relief.

"Your Highness, if I may be so bold to ask a favor…"

He motioned her to continue.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Due to our circumstances, you see, it is important that no one will know that we are from the Kingdom of Florin."

"Your identity is safe with me." He assured her.

"Thank you very much. Also, could you give us three more days to stay in Clarines? After that, you have my word that we will leave your Kingdom."

"You are free to stay here in the palace for how long you want." Izana smiled.

…

"No, like I said I just need three days to stay in… Clarines and not in your… palace… Did you say were going to stay here in the palace?" Althea looked bewildered.

"As my guests, it is natural that you stay in here." The King affirmed.

"But you said my secret is safe with you?!"

"That, and you are safer here in the palace. Concerning the incident that happened earlier, the guards told me that he is a nobleman from Eraosa."

"Yes, he is. He is called Lord Dincly." She informed him.

"He brought ten ruffians with him." The King stated.

"Yes, I did not expect that he will resort to that kind of barbaric method."

The King nodded knowing he got his point across.

"But I don't think it is necessary that we stay here. I have three of my Knights with me, Percy and Gavin, the two boys outside and Gareth. I mean, they are my brothers. And they are very capable. Gareth fought the criminals by himself." Althea reasoned out.

"Lady Althea, I insist that you be my guest." The look the King gave her was final. How on earth could she defy what the King said?!

Althea just lost this argument, so she just nodded.

"One last thing, Your Highness." She said.

"Yes?"

"May I know your name?"

The King looked at her weirdly and laughed.

"Yes, of course. I apologize for not introducing myself."

The King bowed at her. "I am Izana Wistaria from the Kingdom of Clarines. It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Althea."

Althea thought he was magnificent, her heart was about to burst.

This is definitely a mistake.


End file.
